pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Uberhero
The Uberhero (also known as Ultrahero or Superhero) is the new upgrade of the unit Hero from Patapon 2 he appears in Patapon 3. Description The Uberhero wears a more detailed mask than those worn by Hero in Patapon 2, it has a human-like appearance and also wears a colored scarf. In the game's story, Hero gets transformed into Uberhero once Silver Hoshipon fuses his petrified remains with the Almighty himself and the essence of an ancient Patapon warrior (chosen by the player between Yarida the Yaripon, Taterazay the Tatepon or Yumiyacha the Yumipon). The Uberhero is also one of the Four Great Patapon Champions, being the one who is not a Patapon. Due to the Almighty fusing with the hero, the drums' beats in Patapon 3 appear around the Uberhero, unlike in the previous two games, where the beats appear at the sides, top, and bottom of the screen. In addition, the drum names are also shouted as they are played. As your Uberhero levels up, he unlocks new abilities and classes. Leveling up can be achieved by gaining Experience Points, which is also a new feature only in Patapon 3. There are a total of 21 Uberheroes in the game, five which are Normal Patapons and those who represent the 16 Rarepon types. The hairstyle given to the Uberhero can be randomized if the player chooses "Yes" to Silver Hoshipon's question "Have you ever wanted to be unique?". If the player selects "No", the hairstyle will be the preset one, which differs depending on the Uberhero chosen (the corresponding hairstyles are shown in the above picture). Another change in Patapon 3 is that Hero Mode is activated immediately after a perfect measure; however, for some Uberheroes, like Kibadda (Kibapon Uberhero), Hero Mode can only be activated by first using the Pon-Chaka song and then attacking. Each Uberhero has his own saying when reaching Hero Mode. For example, when Yarida reaches Hero Mode he says "Yah-ree!", while Tondenga says "Gi-an-deth!". It should be noted that Status Effects can still affect the Uberhero in Hero Mode. Whenever your Uberero dies, it will revive after a 20 second timer. After each death, the timer will take 20 seconds longer to finish, except for Uberheroes equipped with Cannogabang's set skill Peerless Dragon, wherein the time to respawn is always 10 seconds regardless of number of deaths. Unfortunately, an Uberhero who dies in dungeon missions cannot be revived, unless a Djinn is already summoned. In the game, there are also the polar opposites of the Uberheroes, called the Dark Heroes, chosen by the Seven Archfiends. List of Uberhero Classes Taterazay-based Classes *Taterazay *Tondenga *Destrobo *Guardira *Myamsar *Bowmunk *Grenburr Yarida-based Classes *Yarida *Kibadda *Piekron *Cannassault *Pyokorider *Wooyari *Charibasa Yumiyacha-based Classes *Yumiyacha *Wondabarappa *Pingrek *Alosson *Oohoroc *Jamsch *Cannogabang Trivia * There is an option to change Uberhero's hair and scarf color. The scarf worn by the Uberhero can be changed by the player in the Options Menu on the Title Screen, while hairstyles can be changed with tickets found in Silver Hoshipon's Shop. Additionally, there is an option to show either hair or helm. * All Uberheroes who are Rarepons show changes in their masks as they level up, with Rarepon-based Uberheroes acquiring the final form of their mask at level 20. * Each Rarepon has their own Uberhero version, except for five Uberheroes, whom don't have a specific Rarepon due to their masks having a plain color. They are Yarida, Taterazay, Yumiyacha, Kibbada and Destrobo. Simply saying, the five classes mentioned above are Normal Patapons. * The Uberheroes Cannasault, Cannogabang, Charibassa and Grenburr don't have a Hero counterpart. * In arenas, racing alleys, and missile ranges, Yarida, Taterazay, Yumiyacha, Kibadda and Destrobo are represented by their weapons or armor. The rest of the Uberheroes are represented by their Rarepon type. * Uberheroes who are Normal-pons have their last set skill named after their weapons, except in the case of Kibadda (Peerless Fang). Those who represent a Rarepon have their set skills named after the animals/plants they represent (e.g. Tondenga: Peerless Pig). * The Uberheroes Cannogabang, Charibasa and Grenburr represents the three Ultimate Rarepons in the previous games namely Gyaba, Sabara, and Mogyu, respectively. * All Uberheroes shown in their respective Tips Page (e.g Tondenga Tips) shows their 2nd evolved form. * Any Uberhero that has Class Skills that cannot be passed on to other classes instead gets a welcome bonus when you fully upgrade all your Class Skills. (e.g Wondabarappa: Welcome bonus; attack power +50% when Heave Ho 4 is fully upgraded.) * When playing in multiplayer, there is a Hero Mode combo system. (e.g if you play the same Hero Mode combo consistently for 10 measures, your hero would say "10 Hero Mode Chain!") ** There is also "Hero Mode Madness" if you can play the same Hero Mode combo consistently for 100+ measures, which will take you about 6 minutes and 40 seconds (estimated, for every 1 second of time you can hear 2 beats, so drum command and execution takes 4 seconds) * When Uberhero Mode activates, the Uberhero will immediately attack/defend right after getting the perfect activation command. Unlike in Patapon 2 where the Hero charges for one measure then attacks on the next measure. ** Example. when you chant Pon Pon Pata Pon on Yarida, he does Fear Spear immediately unlike Yaripon where he charges for a while before attacking with Iron Fist. Gallery Image 994.png|Yarida|link=Yarida Image 972.png|Taterazay|link=Taterazay Image 1016.png|Yumiyacha|link=Yumiyacha Image 1082.png|Kibadda|link=Kibadda Image 1365.png|Destrobo|link=Destrobo Image 1211.png|Alosson|link=Alosson Image 1148.png|Piekron|link=Piekron Image 1104.png|Guardira|link=Guardira Image 1038.png|Wondabarappa|link=Wondabarappa Image 1255.png|Wooyari|link=Wooyari Image 1060.png|Tondenga|link=Tondenga Image 1236.png|Jamsch|link=Jamsch Image 1167.png|Pyokorider|link=Pyokorider Image 1192.png|Myamsar|link=Myamsar Image 1324.png|Oohoroc|link=Oohoroc Image 1277.png|Cannassault|link=Cannassault Image 1390.png|Bowmunk|link=Bowmunk Image 1123.png|Pingrek|link=Pingrek Image 1299.png|Charibassa|link=Charibassa Image 1409.png|Grenburr|link=Grenburr Image 1343.png|Cannogabang|link=Cannogabang es:Superhéroe Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Hero Category:Rarepons Category:Story Character Category:Featured Article Category:Legendary Patapons Category:Spoiler